The new slayer
by Shadowed Echo
Summary: Celia is the newest slayer. Please read and tell me if it's as lame as I fear it is.
1. Celia Deuska

The music streamed around me, and the wind contorted my short, dark hair into strange shapes. A faris wheel rose on my right and behind me was a rollercoaster. The smell of chips and other fast foods hung in the air as I listened to the band play. My friends flanked me on either side.

"Hey Celia," the one furthest on my left called for my attention. I turned slightly to show that I was listening. "Do you reckon the band's alright?" It might have seemed to others that she was asking out of curiosity or something to say to pass the time, I knew better. What my '_friend_' really wanted to know was if it was okay to say that she liked the band.

She was one of those hangers on that wasn't really attached to any particular clique at school, so had joined my clique until such time as her social status improved enough so that she could join the most popular group. She was trying to improve said status by copying everything I did, advertising to the world my likes and dislikes, generally over agreeing with anything I said and being a huge suck up.

Most people with high social status enjoy being pandered to. I dislike the entire stupid system; this adds to my popularity and ensures that people like her will inevitable try to use the damned system with me.

Not all of the people who hang round me are there for the status of it. Those currently standing closest to me; Sarah, Amy, Matt and Ryan are my actual friends. They also hate all that is the hierarchy of high school, but are less vocal about it.

I let out a frustrated sigh that no one can hear because it is immediately snatched up by the wind and drowned out by the music.

"Yeah it's good." I shout at her over the music. I predict that she will hence go on insufferable about how amazing they are and possibly raving on about how gorgeous the lead singer is.

The girl smiles and starts a gushing monologue on their sheer brilliance, and oh isn't the lead singer hot! I smile and laugh at her predictability. She looks puzzled and a little crestfallen. This makes me laugh harder, Amy shares a grin with me completely understanding what is going on. The others are all hiding smiles.

Reaching out, Ryan ruffles my hair improving on the damage the wind has already done to it, making it stick out in lopsided spikes.

"Celia, let's move. This band's getting real old." he hollers, I suspect that he actually doesn't mind their music and is only saying so to bug our current hanger on.

I nod my agreement and stride off, leading friends away. The girl pauses for a while, obviously wondering wether being popular was worth putting up with me and mine. Deciding the affirmative she chases after us.

Crouching in my messy room, I rummage through my school bag. I came home from the carnival five minutes ago at 2000 hours, and am now seeking to do my homework. Seizing my homework diary, I flop on my bed and go through it.

Science; nothing. English; I have to read for ten minutes. Sose; there's that annoying assignment, no way I'm gonna start that, I've got another three weeks before it's due. Maths; I have to study for an exam I've got tomorrow.

The idea of me studying is weird one. The whole school knows that's one of my taboo activities. Celia Deuska does not tan, Celia Deuska does not date, Celia Deuska does not study, etc. The point was I wasn't going to do it. I know I'll get nigh perfect marks anyway, I'm good at maths.

So without any homework to do I just lie on my bed with my hands under my head, and listen to the cars go by. I reflect on my life. It's pretty good. My parents are still together unlike many of my peers. They're both doctors which means I'm lacking for money, of course I'm not rolling in the stuff either, I hope I'm not too spoilt, or stuck up. My friends are loyal and intelligent and being the centre of my group is definitely likeable.

A weird feeling goes over me and my heart pounds in my chest. I can hear it racing beating both faster and harder than it did last time I ran an eight hundred metres. It's becoming hard for me to breathe, the walls of my throat feel oversized and I have trouble getting the air in.

The noise of the cars on the nearby highway shuts out, and then I can't hear anything. My sight goes all fuzzy, and then grey and I can't see. I try to call out to my mum so she can tell me what's going on, but I can't move my mouth, I can't move at all!

A creepy feeling of being watched like an unimportant bug on the ground, by something much more powerful than me, runs up the back of my neck. I feel as if I'm being judged on whether or not I'm worthy, of what I don't know. It's a scary feeling and I don't like it, but it only lasts for a moment.

Then the feeling passes and I'm left clutching at the sheets, gasping while my functions are returned to me. I feel as If I'd just had a bad asthma attack, been pummelled by a boxer and struck by lightening. A headache starts to plague me.

The cars outside suddenly sound ominous and the walls seem to trap me. I feel claustrophobic. I shut out that thought angrily before it could go any further. I don't get claustrophobic. I'm not '_ever_' afraid. That sort of thing just doesn't happen to me. I decide to ignore that trapped feeling, maybe it'll go away.

To my unending frustration the feeling only gets worse. I need to go for a walk. It was beginning to dark outside so I can't just waltz out the door. There was no way my parents will let me.

That left two options, the first was giving up. I was not going to not go for a walk now that I had decided I would. Celia Deuska does not give up. So I choose the second option which is leaving by a different exit. Namely, the window.

I vacate the spot on my bed and make sure that my door is well and truly locked. It will not do for either one of my parents to find out that I've left through my window, to go on a moonlight walk at night.

I pull up the blinds, open the window, yank out the flyscreen and shove it under my bed. Then I jump onto the window ledge and close the window behind me.

The window must be about three metres above ground. It sure looks a fair way down from my vantage point. I grip the ledge and hang off it. Then I let go.

I reach the ground unharmed, but feeling less like wanting to go for a walk. Wait a second. Oh, I am '_so_' dumb. My bedroom window was three metres above ground. That made me three metres below the window that was supposed to be my entry point back into the house. Dumb, dumb, dumb.

Grimacing at my own stupidity, I stalk off down the darkened street in a huff. Walking at night is calming. I'm not afraid of the dark, of course. I've never been. When I was six, I came up with this idea that since all my friends were afraid that there were things in the dark that were going to attack them, I should pretend to be, not one of the people who were afraid but one of the things that were attacking.

Walking at night, normally for me is a tantalising experience. Tonight I felt all the freedom of nigh time and darkness that I normally do, with a little extra. Feelings I've never had before well up inside me. I want to break into a run and hunt down prey. I want to growl as I stalk and kill my inferiors. Confused I control my primal instincts.

I estimate that I've walked around six kilometres, since I've reached a nightclub about that distance from home. Loud music emanates from the building and I can only imagine what horrors it would inflict upon my eardrums if I was actually inside. I spy a table and chairs, so I sit down for a bit. The unpleasant smell of cigarettes is emanating from the building.

The slam of the nightclub door startles me as a couple of drunks are escorted out by the bouncer. I look at my watch, it's 2045 hours. I freak out at the time and decide to leave too.

A hand grasps my shoulder and I stiffen as I turn around. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes accosts me, and my nose curls in disgust. The drunken man presses his face close to mine, invading my personal space.

I look towards the bouncer wondering if he'll get me out of the situation. The guy's just watching with an amused expression. What a Jerk!

"Give me a kiss luv." the drunk orders.

Reacting with an instinct and speed that until then I didn't know I possessed, I elbow the drunk in the stomach. As he stumbles I shove a fist into his nose, not nearly as hard as I'd like to. Blood splatters onto me and the drunk groans and collapses. Repulsed I wipe my hand on his shirt.

Making a rude sign to the bouncer who didn't help me one bit, I stalk off back home in a temper.

I arrive at the front door to my house after trying unsuccessfully to grab the window ledge. The door is of course locked so I have to go fetch the hidden key. The house is silent, and I hope to whatever deities might be listening that everyone is asleep.

I enter the house and promptly trip over the cat who must have been trying to get outside. I then begin the difficult journey to my room via the kitchen and the living room trying to run into as few objects of furniture as possible.

As I miserable fail my mission with crashing and pain galore, no sounds of 'what the hell is going on down there?' reach my ears so I assume my parents are still asleep. Incorrectly.

When I open my door my parents are sitting on my bed side by side, glaring at me. Oh, damn. Damn. Damn. Damn! I open my mouth and do an impersonation of a fish.

"Are you going to tell your mother and I what you were doing outside, and why you had the pressing need to leave through the window?" my father asks, though we both know that he isn't asking. He is demanding, there's an unsaid 'or else' at the end of his sentence.


	2. Ms Nondas

**I was going to wait till I got some reviews to post the next chapter, but I got bored. So this is the next chapter, Celia finds meets her soon to be watcher and finds out what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: Blah , Blah, Blah, Does anyone actually read this thing anyway? Blah, Blah.**

**Shadowed Echo,**

"**Are you going to tell your mother and I what you were doing outside, and why you had the pressing need to leave through the window?" my father asks, though we both know that he isn't asking. He is demanding, there's an unsaid 'or else' at the end of his sentence.**

"I went for a walk." I say. I know I'm in deep trouble, my mother isn't saying anything and my dad is exercising a cold fury.

"Out the window?" he asks incredulously. An idea comes to me, I'm going to fib my way out of this one.

"Well you see, it was getting really hot inside my room and I wanted to feel a cool breeze. So I opened the window and sat on the window sill." I pause looking at my parents to see if they're buying it. They're both listening to me, neither has interrupted yet. I take this as a good sign and continue my tall story.

"Then I fell off. I tried to get back up, but it was too high. So I tried to go in the front door, but it was locked. I forgot where the key is kept so I spent ages looking for it. I found it and came back in." I explain. Perfect story, yes! They should believe it.

"Why didn't you just knock on the door and ask us to let you in?" Mum asks this time. Flaw! Damn it, there's a flaw!

"Ahh, you know my pride, mum. I didn't want anyone to know I fell unless it was absolutely necessary." I explain getting the right note of hurt dignity in my voice. I glare at them, putting them on the defensive, feeling pretty smug about the way things were going.

"Alright, we believe you. Now go to bed." dad orders. They both leave and I fight the urge to do a victory dance. Celia Deuska fibs her way out of trouble yet again. I get changed into my Pyjamas and get ready for bed. Then I snuggle up under my covers so that they're just below my chin, and fall asleep.

I'm running down a cobbled street barefoot, and the stones cut into my feet. Something hard hanging at my waist is slapping into my thigh continually. Old fashioned buildings are on either side and I run past what appears to be a pub that has a practically antique style of music coming from it.

About a hundred metres away I spy a cathedral. A sense of relief runs through me and I instinctively run towards it. Something about the cathedral made me feel like it would be a great idea to be inside it, rather than running on the streets. My relief is short lived. A lady appears in front of me and I run into her. Her hair is long and dark, for some reason she has yellow eyes and a bumpy forehead. She's smiling menacingly.

I jump back a step and hit a man standing behind me. I am trapped between them! Fear, runs through my veins. I draw my sword and swing it in an arc, decapitating the lady. I turn as the man growls at me and I smell a coppery substance on his breath.

Quicker than I know is humanly possible his hand closes around my neck. My body lifts off the ground and I struggle wildly with unbelievable strength. I grip a pointy wooden object in my pocket. Then I lash out and bury it in his chest. With an unearthly scream his body disintegrates into dust and I collapse on the ground breathing hard.

Then I'm standing alone in a graveyard, by a mausoleum. The world is black, and I can barely see. The wind blows softly amongst the trees. I feel cold. The wind carries a singsong voice towards me.

"I'm coming for you, Celia. You cannot hide from me."

I sit up in bed panting and something is pinning my legs down. For an unreal moment I think it's one of those creatures from my dream, but no. My black cat is stretched out over my legs, yawning at me.

"I just had the most awesome dream." I tell her, still enthralled by the power I had in that dream. The end of it wasn't that nice though. I scrunch up my face trying to remember what happened. I was in a graveyard and I heard a voice say that it was coming for me and that I couldn't hide. Weird. "Move Charcoal." I order the cat. "Get off me Charckie." The cat doesn't move so I lift her up and drop her on the floor.

I arrive at school half an hour before it starts so I have plenty of time to talk to my friends. Ryan isn't there yet, but the other three are.

"Hi guys." I say to my friends. I can see that Sarah is looking ready to burst with some new bit of gossip she's longing to tell me.

"Hey Celia. Did you know that the school is getting a guidance counsellor?" she practically squeals. Sarah can get pretty excited when she knows something no one else does. This happens all too often as her mother is the president of the Parents and Community (P&C) meetings, and tells her what's going on before everyone else knows.

"No but I guess I'll find out all about it at the assembly this morning." I say almost laughing because I know I'll find out more about it now then will be said on assembly.

"It's true," Matt breaks in. "and she's a psychiatrist as well." Sarah looks a bit put out that he's stolen her story but nods enthusiastically anyway. I sit down on a table and relax as I'm told everything there is to know about the new member of our staff.

"Her name's Citra Nondas."

"She's British."

"She's hot." Says Matt. Sarah, Amy and I stare at him. "She is." He insists.

"She's blonde." Matt continues. "She's tanned, and she's got beautiful blue eyes."

"How do you know that?" I ask him curiously.

"You're looking at the new boy next door." He announces proudly. Amy and I share a look as we wonder what schemes he'll get up trying to make her fall for him.

I yawn. This is the most boring part of the whole school week. The monotones of our principal's speech, wash over the student body most of which is trying not to fall asleep, but I sit up straighter at his next announcement.

"Please welcome the newest member of our faculty, Citra Nondas." Scattered applause runs through the hall. "She's our new guidance counsellor but will also be the school psychiatrist." Citra steps up onto the dais and as the male population of the school get a good look at her the scattered applause turns to thunder.

Citra takes the microphone.

"Good morning everyone, as Mr. Buchanan told you I am the school guidance counsellor as well as being the psychiatrist. If you feel you need to talk to someone don't hesitate to go to my office in the library. I'll do what I can to help."

Again the applause rocks the roof as she goes and sits down, but as soon as the principal starts talking again everyone goes back to sleep. Assembly finishes without anything else worth noting and we all head off to class.

"Celia it's your turn." Amy tells me. Throughout the day Ms. Nondas has been talking to Gr. 9 about our dreams one on one. I'm of the opinion that she's doing it to bug us rather than to '_get to know us though our subconscious_'. All the boys have been taking the chance to tell her about all their fantasies, so I have no doubt she's regretting the decision.

Amy went to talk to her straight after we finished the maths exam that I didn't study for. I know she would have been royally pissed if she'd missed any of bit of the test. It's currently Religion so I don't mind missing out on class time, considering the subject's entire lack of usefulness

"So your name is Celia Deuska?" Ms. Nondas affirms politely. She was sitting across the table from me on a blue leather couch. The room was surprisingly large for an office in the library. It was probably 'cause she wanted to make the students feel safe and homey. We were sitting in the main area which was full of couches, but there was a whole other section for a private office.

"Yeah." I say ignoring all the rules of manners I've been taught. For some reason the British lady just bugs me.

"Ahh, and what have you been dreaming about?" she asks. I decide to tell her about my weird dream last night. Maybe she'll say that I have violent dreams and that it's a reflection of my character or something.

"Last night I dreamt that I was running down a street barefoot and was attacked by two demons which looked kind of human, and I destroyed them." I state flatly.

Her eyes light up and she leans forward in her chair excitedly.

"Did they turn into dust when you killed them?" she questions me eagerly.

"Yes." I confirm slowly wondering how she knows that. Ms. Nondas looks like she's going to jump up and down and do the hula.

"And what weapons did you use? A cross maybe, a sword or a stake?" she asks impatiently. I'm starting to get annoyed.

"No! I waved a magic wand and they blew up!" I growl at her. I feel like ripping her head off or sinking my teeth into her neck. The guidance counsellor looks faintly amused as she corrects me.

"You're making that up. It's not what happened." She states calmly. "I daresay you would have staked one, or maybe set it on fire or cut its head off. Your dream wouldn't have been set in the modern days either, perhaps the medieval ages?"

I stand up and send my chair flying backwards. "How do you know that?" I yell. "It was my dream! You weren't there, so how do you know!" Ms. Nondas is looking scared as my temper sends my face a bright red colour.

"Let me tell you a story." She says. I can tell she wants to explain, and is semi-apologetic for her actions. I decide to give her another chance and sit down on the chair again.

"A long time ago this world was ruled by demons. It was a world of fire and volcanoes, where very little that was mortal could survive. No one quite knows what happened, but the demons started disappearing to another world. The last pure blood demon on the earth mixed its blood with a human's.

"This human lost its soul, became very powerful with a never ending thirst for blood. It was the first vampire. It could age at will and use small amounts of telepathic power. The vampire then bit humans and shared its blood with them, making more vampires until the world was overrun with them.

"Evil gained the upper hand on the earth so a fighter for good was created. One girl in all the world with the strength to hunt down the vampires, and stop the spread of their evil. A vampire slayer. She didn't last long before she was killed.

"After she died another vampire slayer was called, and some humans who dabbled in the arcane helped her train to defeat evil. These humans formed the watcher's council. Every time one slayer dies another is called and a watcher is assigned to train her.

"Around a decade earlier the slayer died but was brought back by CPR. She had died so another slayer was called and then there were two. Then not so long ago both slayers died at the same time, and one slayer was called. The watcher's council sent out people to find the new slayer.

"Each new slayer would dream of previous slayer's lives. Killing vampires, demons and being killed themselves. Can you see where I'm going with this?" Ms. Nondas asks me. Her story shook me but I'm not going to let her see that.

"Yeah. You should make that story into a movie or TV. show. Lots of people would watch it, I'm sure." I joke.

She looks disappointed somewhat. "You're the slayer Celia, and I'm your watcher sent to train you."

"Ha ha ha ha ha. No." I say. I'm starting to get scared. What she was saying had an uncanny ring of truth about it, and that really frightens me. I like my life. I like it just the way it is. I don't want to spend my time fighting the forces of darkness, I want to go to the movies with my friends and be nasty to all the people that annoy me.

I remember the dream and the feeling of supreme power killing those vampires gave me. Maybe I should give it a shot, just to see what it's like and if I hate it I won't do it again.

"What do I have to do?" I ask.

I'm standing in a graveyard holding a pointy bit of wood in my right hand. Ms. Nondas is sitting on a headstone filing her nails and occasionally glancing at her watch.

"Should be rising any second now." She says for the fifth time that night. My doubts about the whole stupid idea of vampires existing are returning full force, and I realise the idiocy of my situation. I'm standing in a graveyard with the school guidance counsellor/psychiatrist, waiting for vampires to attack me.

"You know what?" I tell her. "I'm going home now before my parents chuck a fit. You can save the world from vampires by yourself." I chuck the stake at her and stalk out of the graveyard. I can hear her yelling obscenities after me, but I don't care.

I reach the gate and jump over it, conveniently forgetting the fact that normal humans can't jump over gates that are nearly two metres high. If I realised that, I would have known that it proved Ms. Nondas right, that I'm the slayer, therefore proving vampires exist, and oh, I've just given up my only weapon.

A dark figure materialises in front of me. His face has ridged brows and long fangs jut out of his mouth. Yellow eyes stare at me as he lunges at me and attempts to bite my neck. Oh damn. Ms. Nondas is right. What am I going to do!

**Please review and tell me what you think. If it's horrible I need to know so that I can fix it. REVIEW!**


	3. The Fight

**Finally, third chapter. Thanks to Polished Gem, my first, second, and only (so far) reviewer. This chapter is for you. **

**A dark figure materialises in front of me. His face has ridged brows, and long fangs jut out of his mouth. Yellow eyes stare at me as he lunges at me and attempts to bite my neck. Oh damn. Ms. Nondas is right. What am I going to do!**

I am paralysed by the normal, human shock that runs through my body at encountering such a beast. Then my slayer side kicks in and along comes the adrenalin. The vampire is very close to me, so I stamp on its foot and elbow it in the nose. I don't hold back on my blows, but they don't send him flying as they would on anything else.

He punches me in the stomach with his incredible vampire strength. I go sprawling on the ground. I am petrified that this will be the end of me. That I will die, age 13. The vampire kicks me in the ribs, using the momentum he provides, I struggle to my feet.

He is very close to me, smirking a truly evil grin. Struggling against my body which wants me to double over in pain, I snap kick at his jaw. The force of my kick makes him bite the end of his tongue off, sending a spray of red liquid everywhere.

The vampire roars in pain and murderous rage. He charges at me wildly, I step out of his range and as he goes past, push him into a headstone with a large cross adorning it. I grimace as the flesh on his forehead sizzles and burns sending small clouds of smoke into the atmosphere. He is stunned, if only momentarily.

Seizing the opportunity I improvise a stake by breaking a branch of the bush next to me. I attempt to impale him, but only manage to pierce the skin before my makeshift stake grinds against hard bone. I wasn't expecting that much resistance, so an even more thoroughly enraged vampire throws me off him.

I cling to my stake as the vamp turns around, he has a terror inspiring look on his face. My human self wants to cringe and fend the blows off by crouching down and putting my arms over my head. My slayer self feels my energy and adrenalin coursing through my body and want to destroy the vampire with raw power. My slayer half wins.

I leap into the air and do a kick that impresses myself deeply. This time the kick sends the vampire stumbling backwards off balance. I lunge forward with the stake making sure to impale him from under his ribs. He turns to dust with a hellish shriek.

I return to the spot where I was talking to Ms. Nondas and find her still sitting on the headstone. She's looking at me, covered in dust and a tired looking, and is coming to a conclusion.

"Well done." She tells me. I wait for her to add something to that statement but she doesn't.

"That's all you're going to say?" I ask disbelievingly. "I get attacked by a vampire, fight for my life, and manage to kill it. And all you can say is 'Well done'?"

Citra gives me a look, and says "I would've said 'I told you so' but I didn't think you'd appreciate that."

I stare at her in disbelief and half horror. "Wow! You have compassion!" I say sarcastically. "Just think, I could have nearly died fighting something that isn't 'sposed to exist, for someone who _didn't_ care."

Citra looks irritated. "Celia, this is your duty. Your sole cause in life is to destroy supernatural creatures, whom would harm mortals."

"No." I refuse to accept this.

"I don't understand! This is a great honour… all the girls who know about this world, hope to every god that they will become the slayer!"

I expect my temper to blow its top. It doesn't. I give Citra a look of pitying and contempt. "You, and they, obviously don't understand." With Citra gazing at me stunned, I turn and limp off back home.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK(IF SOMEONE COULD TELL ME HOW TO DO THESE I WOULD BE REALLY HAPPY)BREAKBREAK

"No. No! Please don't kill me…" I whimper, crouched into a ball on the floor. My arms are clasped around my head to protect myself from his blows, meaning I'm defenceless, and I can barely see my attacker. What I can see I don't like. Orange skin, curling ram's horns, glittering black eyes that hold no mercy.

"Foolish little slayer." He booms. A clawed hand descends upon me, and my left arm is ripped off at the elbow. I scream. My right hand cradles my arm stump. The demon laughs, then he takes a chomp out of my arm that he's holding. I have run out of breath, but I can't stop screaming. His teeth are sharp and his breath fetid.

I can feel my mind bursting at the seams. I can't handle this! I wake up. I pant and hurriedly check all corners of my room. No demon, no demon, no demon… wait, what's that? I panic. Charcoal is lying on my rug, washing himself. I am relieved, for a second. Little bits of the nightmare keep playing in my head, 'glittering black eyes', 'cruel laughter', 'wickedly sharp teeth, biting into my dissevered flesh'.

I grab the cat off the rug and hug him close. He bites my wrist to show his annoyance, then settles down on my bed washing himself again. I'm not sure if my nightmare was a true nightmare, or me experiencing another slayers death. I'm not sure which would horrify me the most…


	4. The Decision

**Fourth Chapter... Yes, This story does have a plot line. It's not just randomness. **

**Shadowed Echo **

I don't know why I expected things to be different. Such a little thing as my life upending, has no effect on the world. Life went on. The day after that terrifying night, I went to school, as usual.

"Hey Celia." greets Ryan. He's sitting on the port racks, smiling his half-smile at me. Ryan hardly ever smiles full on, but when he does, it's breath-taking. I shove my bag on the rack and sit up next to him. "What's up? You look kind of melancholy…" he asks, concerned for me.

I pout at him. "SOSE test…" I complain.

"This is a problem since when?" he asks in an I-know-that's-not-true-and-you-just-don't-want-to-tell-me voice. I frown.

"Damn. You're right. I'll have to come up with another excuse." He rolls his eyes at my incompetence.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" yells a voice somewhere to our left. I look over. A male figure with his back to us is faced off with a very indignant Sarah, a few class rooms away.

"AS IF! THIS IS JUST LIKE ONE OF YOUR STUPID JOKES!" she yells back in a very aggravated manner. I feel sorry for whoever it is, the poor guy, Sarah may be sweet most of the time, but when she's angry she's like a Tasmanian devil.

Her temper hits the roof and she grabs her water bottle and starts squirting water at him. He runs away from her, yelling back at her as he runs.

"I SWEAR, IT WASN'T – AHHHH!" he breaks off and starts screaming as she hits her mark and sprays water all over him. He doesn't scream like a girl, but like a guy, the only one who can make that sort of noise, Matt.

I laugh, and grin at Ryan who winks at me. I get it immediately. Not many people know he has a sense of humour, and I'm the only one that understands it. Whatever was wrong, he had done it and set Matt up to take the fall.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day things pass as normal, albeit insanely. I walk past Ms. Nondas a couple of times and she smiles politely but doesn't say anything. I begin to wonder, if the events of last night actually happened or if they are a figment of my over-active imagination.

The day ends and I go home. Everything is normal, but somehow seems to lack something. My perception has changed. It's like my life is a video that's high quality, has awesome special effects but is essentially a documentary. Dull.

* * *

Celia Deuska dreamt of pain and suffering. Of running, and fighting, always fighting but never winning. Of dark forms, dictating to subjects kept in line with pain and fear. Of a teenaged girl, charging and falling, withering away but rising again in a new form to do battle again. Of a girl, short and blonde, whose green eyes held a world of grief, and a sliver of hope.

Blonde and black, the sun and the moon, those were the girls who stood back to back fighting. Bonded together by the promise of an early death and a life full of horrors, they were sisters. They were fighting and they were losing. An army of vampires and assorted demons pressed them from all sides.

The blonde was armed with a sword and a battered steel shield, her body was dotted with gashes, covered in blood she was a being of primal fury and strength. Her vivid emotions gave her power which she used to twirl and hack with her sword. Her thin limbs held a concealed strength, but not one of her foes underestimated her.

The dark sister was more graceful, with black streams of hair blowing in the wind and a careless grin screaming that she revelled in the destruction she was causing. Her movements were even and controlled like a dance, as she slipped her elegantly shaped daggers between ribs and other fatal places.

The sisters were decimating a large portion of the army, but an army it was, and it was only a matter of time before sheer numbers overthrew them. The sisters shared a moment of enlightenment, still fighting with their other hand they grasped each others palms. Blood dripped from their fingers as they prepared to start the most powerful of magics.

"See you in heaven B." the dark sister farewelled her lighter counterpart, who nodded in return. Simultaneously they took a deep breath and began.

"Ego dono meus corpus causa macto!" they chanted. The blonde power erupted and blazed like a small sun, dusting a few nearby vampires. The dark sister's power poured out of her pores as a haze of darkness. The sun had a dark spot and the darkness had a bit of light making them a perfect yin and yang.

The power formed a blazing, whirlwind structure which grew like a tornado and enveloped the warriors. Darkness' army was massacred in a few short minutes, but once they were all dead the tornado disappeared. There was nothing left on the battle field to show of the two champions' self-sacrifice. Nothing but the dead demons and a few sad piles of ash.

* * *

When I awoke, I didn't scream, I didn't pant breathlessly at untold horrors, I lay still, and thought. _They sacrificed themselves. Not for friends, love, or glory, and without a hope for remembrance. _I am filled with awe for these two selfless slayers, no, not slayers, human beings. Human beings just like I and everyone else.

I review my decision to deny my destiny. _Why did I? I refused to be a slayer because I was terrified, terrified of dying for a world that didn't know or care. Terrified that I had no choice, that being a slayer robbed me of my humanity. They did it. The light one and the dark one. They gave themselves away, they were not the chosen, but the ones who chose._

I think on this for a while. _I could do that. Choose to do the right thing. Give myself up for the greater good. Could I really do that? Can I face the terrifying demons and still defy them?_ I am aware that this is a hard decision. A life-changing decision.

I come to my decision with a sense of finality. My answer is yes. I choose. I'm not the chosen, but the one who chose.

**Is It really really stupid?**


End file.
